This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine the association between urine output and outcomes. Oliguria will be defined as a volume lower than or equal to .5ml/kg/hr for at least 6 consecutive hours or total urine output lower thant 400ml in any 24hr interval independent of serum creatinine values.